User blog:Swg66/On the Armor
This blog is to get somthing off my chest about somthing the show does, and present my theory on why it's done, and that is the armor used on the show generally being poor representations of the armor actully used by the warrior it's given to. And with the lack of info on the Future of the Show this will give somthing new to discuss other than possible match ups. The Why There is one thing as to why I think some of the armor on the show is a poor representation of the armor actully used and that would be budget issues. I'm certain that the show, while making it's own weapons, buy's most of it's armor, The chain mail is the most common occurance with this, most of the mail shown in the show is butted mail (Ivan the terrible being the only one to get rvited) but if you go online to stores like Kult of Athen and look at the prices for mail armor, the butted mail is significantly cheeper the rivited. Another example of this I believe can be shown is the so called "Bronze" armor's used by warriors like the Hannibal , Persian Immortal, Spartan and Alexander the Great. Hannibal's I can say with near 100% certanity was all brass (I've addressed with before) and The other 3 I'm nearly as certain (maybe not the Persian immortal). This is do, I believe to budget issues, not only is brass cheaper than bronze, but you can buy brass armor, Hannibal's helmet (or one that looks near identical) can be found online (A Roman Montefortino Helmet) and it will be advetised as brass, but also in the season 3 pictures that were relased before the start of the season there was a helmet (I think it was the Chalcidian Helmet ) and you cna buy this one as well, again it's brass. All musculatta body armor you can buy is also either brass or leather. I also belive the show will try anf go with the vheapest armor a warrior could of worn, like the Celt there were storys of them fight naked, so the show could say they didn't wear armor, and no armor is cheaper than any armor type. Hannibal's elephant is another case, by Hannibals time the Elephants used in war were armored to keep they from panicing, but the show didn't account for this, but the way the Elephant was used in he show and tested the against the mongol was wrong on a few levels. Now there are some armor's (Like the Samurai's and Genghis Kahn's) that are farily accurate, but there is a reaon for this I believe and that is these armor types aren't "popular" enough for there to be a cheap mass reproduction made, the greek Greek Cuirass mail armor are popular amoung the groups like SCA, but what more Lamellar, by it's very nature is hard to make a cheap reproduction of, given that it is scales of wood, leather or metal laced together, it's always been a armor type that is farily easy to make and for farily cheap. Hopes for Season 4 I'm hoping that in season 4 (if there is one) they get someone like Dave Baker (who's been with the show sense the begining) for the show's armor. The armor has been one of my biggest issues with the show sense season 1 and having someone who actully studys historic armor pieces and actully makes them would really be a huge improvment for the show. Category:Blog posts